It's alright
by eclare223
Summary: Clare's world is being destroyed by the second. Eli is finally starting to get better just when disaster strikes. Adam seems to have become more naive than usual. Fiona may have finally found someone-maybe, and Bianca may finally get what she wants.
1. Back to Degrassi

**Hello! So this is sort of my first story. I tried writing about a year ago but it sucked ass haha. So I'm starting over with this new idea. I based everything off the short but still satisfying (for me anyway) promo for season 11.5. I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated! **

**Chapter 1: Back to Degrassi**

A crash was heard from downstairs.

"I can't believe this! Do you actually expect me to support you with this?"

"Jake please…" Glen started, but was cut-off once again.

"It's disgusting! This family is already screwed up enough we don't need another addition to it!" Helen gasped.

"Go upstairs right now," Glen said softly, obviously trying to restrain himelf. The teenager ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He hated them all.

Clare heard Jake rush past her door. She was curled up in her bed crying while listening to the fight. She herself was not pleased with her mother announcing a pregnancy but at least she had been open minded. Jake though, had immediately proposed abortion. Clare felt sick just thinking of the idea. Sure her mother wasn't the youngest person to be having a child, and maybe she was again rushing into things like the marriage, but she was now carrying a baby. She now had a small egg inside her womb that could end up being her baby brother or sister. Her mother could not have an abortion!

Clare continued to cry as she heard Jake breaking things in the room next to hers. Where did this violence come from? Jake and Clare had been going strong since the cabin. Clare had even thought about giving up her virginity to him. But with this new bump in the road Clare doubted they would be smooth sailing through the first month back at Degrassi. Her stomach clenched at the thought. Her first day back was tomorrow. She still hadn't patched things up with Alli, who was _supposed _to be her best friend. Maybe that could be her goal for tomorrow, to talk to Alli again. Because Clare really needed someone to talk to.

**Next Day**

"Have a good first day back!" Helen shouted out her car window. Clare smiled and waved while Jake ignored his step-mother completely.

"Would it kill you to be nice to her? She's going through a really hard time," Clare said.

"And whose fault is that?" Jake retorted. Clare stared at him in disbelief as he walked past her and up Degrassi's steps.

"Hey Clare!" Clare turned around and saw Eli walking up to her.

"Hi… Eli" Clare responded. His eyebrows quirked upwards.

"Not ready to be back to school?" Eli asked unsurely.

"Not ready to face reality I guess," Clare said vaguely.

"Not sure what that means… how are things with Jake?" he asked. Clare suddenly felt like the need to lie.

"Fine! We're great! I'm really happy with him," she said feigning enthusiasm. Eli had a mixture of confusion and awkwardness on his face.

"Well… good for you," he said, ending the conversation as he jogged up the stairs. Clare looked after him. Did she feel guilty? No, why should she? Eli seemed happy for her. She couldn't shake the feeling though.

Eli entered the building looking for Adam.

"Hey man!" he heard his best friend greet.

"Hey ready for class?" Eli asked. He offered to carry around Adam's textbooks because of his shoulder wound from the dance. It had been two months but Adam's arm was still sore.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adam replied.

"So have you seen any cute freshman yet?" Adam asked. Eli looked over in amusement.

"Does your whole world revolve around food and girls?" Eli asked jokingly.

"Pretty much," Adam replied with a smile. They entered class and found Jake sitting with a few empty desks around him. There was also Imogen sitting on the other side of the room saving Eli and Adam seats. She looked over and started waving her arms around frantically, calling Eli over. Eli took one look and rushed to sit next to Jake.

"What was that about?" Adam chuckled.

"She's been stalking me ever since we went to the dot together," Eli whispered. Adam shook his head as he peeked over at Imogen who looked disappointed as she stared at Eli.

"Hello everybody!" the teacher tried getting everyone's attention. Once the class settled down she started again,

"So I'm sure all of your summers' were exciting so today just to ease you back into things, you're going to write about the highlights of your vacation in your journal. Then we'll share."

Eli snorted at the simplicity of the assignment. How old were they, 13? He rolled his eyes but started writing anyway. After about 20 minutes Eli looked over at Jake and saw he had written nothing on his paper.

"Was your summer really that terrible?" Eli asked sarcastically. Jake just glared at him.

"It was a joke…" Eli stated awkwardly. He got no response from Jake so he turned back to his own paper and saw nothing but his stay at Jake's cabin. It really hadn't been that great but the rest of his summer consisted of therapy sessions, mini breakdowns when cleaning his room, and playing video games with Adam in the Torres' basement.

"Hey, want to come over today? I need to talk to you about some stuff…" Adam whispered as the teacher started to ask people to share.

"Sure," Eli answered, "What stuff?"

"Just… things," Adam's face turned pink and turned back to face the teacher. Eli looked at him in confusion but let it go. Once the bell ran Eli tried to bolt from his desk to escape Imogen but she was fast.

"Eli!" She called, "I saved you a seat why didn't you come over?" Imogen pouted. Eli tried to hide his annoyance, "I wanted to sit next to Jake… we're um getting to be close friends," Eli lied. Imogen looked at him in disgust.

"The lumberjack? Is this another plan to get Clare Edwards back? I thought this whole thing was over-"

"It is! We're friends it that ok with you?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"Perfectly fine," Imogen answered softly. She readjusted her cat ears and skipped off.

As she skipped down the hallway she saw Fiona by her locker.

"Hello Ms. Coyne!" Imogen greeted. Fiona looked over and smiled.

"So how was your summer?" Imogen asked.

"Fine I guess, I spent most of it in Milan and then went to the Bahamas just with my mom for some 'girl time' as she called it," Fiona responded, rolling her eyes.

"Wow…sounds like a lot of fun," Imogen laughed.

"I'd rather be here with my friends. You know we could shop, go to movies, and have sleepovers… Not that I would have been able to anyway since Holly J. was getting ready for Yale," Fiona added.

"Well, you have me," Imogen said happily. Fiona looked over to her and smiled.

"I guess you'll do," Fiona joked. They laughed and walked to their next class, theater.


	2. A Change

**Hello again! I'm updating again because I have nothing to do… I don't even know if people are reading this haha. So this chapter is serious stuff mixed with comedy I guess you could say. I don't really find myself that funny but I tried my best. If you are reading this whoever you are please review it means a lot! Enjoyyyyyyy…..**

**Chapter 2: A Change**

After the last bell Eli met Adam up outside the school.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eli questioned immediately, the topic had been eating away at his brain all day.

"Can we at least wait until we get to my house?" Adam chuckles.

"Fine, but this better be good," Eli jokes.

"Hey Clare!" Adam suddenly calls out. Clare was walking a few yards in front of the boys and looked over,

"Hey Adam, Eli," she nodded.

"Where's your 'brother'?" Adam asked. Clare sighed,

"He's probably already home," she answered sadly.

"Why didn't he give you a ride?" Adam kept questioning while Eli stood there awkwardly listening.

"We're not on the best terms right now," Clare mumbled while looking down at the sidewalk.

"Oh…well I hope you guys work stuff out," Adam replied kindly. Clare smiled briefly,

"Thanks Adam. I have to go but I'll see you guys tomorrow," she parted.

"I wonder what that's all about," Adam continued once Clare was out of earshot. Eli huffed, "Whatever it's none of our business," Eli replied hastily.

Adam looked at his friend, looking for signs of happiness or relief caused by the ending relationship. All he saw was Eli's blank face, with no emotion at all.

Clare got home and went straight to the kitchen where her mom and Glen would probably be.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she entered the warm room. Her mother looked up happily, "Hi Clare! How was your first day of school? Did you fix things with Alli?" her mom looked at her expectantly.

The truth was Clare completely forgot about Alli all together. Clare brushed her friend off as she continued to worry about Jake's behavior. What was her relationship doing to her? How could she let a boy come between her and her best friend? Maybe she should break up with Jake. No, she couldn't not over family problems. Sure they had their fair share of arguments but they also had a lot of sweet make-ups. She couldn't end it with Jake, it wasn't right, she couldn't leave him now.

"Um… sort of. I mean I'm not mad at her anymore," Clare tried dodging her mother's question. Her mother didn't seem to here her anyway; she was too busy looking at cribs from a baby catalogue.

"Where's Jake," Clare asked. Glen sighed,

"He's in his room. I wouldn't suggest trying to talk to him though; he's not in the best mood". Clare ignored him and went upstairs to go knock on the door.

"What?" she heard Jake yelled rudely. Clare hesitated,

"Uh… Jake? It's me, Clare. Can I come in?" There was a slight pause but the door opened revealing a hard faced Jake.

"What do you want?" he asked with his jaw clenched. Clare looked at him long and hard. Where was this new attitude coming from? He used to be such a carefree guy.

"I want to talk," she didn't know why but she felt scared. Jake's nostrils flared,

"About what?" Clare entered his room and sat on his bed,

"About our family, the baby… us," Clare listed the problems that were on her mind. Jake's face seemed to soften and he sat down beside her.

"Look I know I've been kind of an asshole lately, but this whole thing is still new to me… and I don't think I'm ready to have a half-sibling just yet," Jake started. Clare looked at him, clearly confused,

"But you were so excepting of the marriage-"

"I know," Jake cut her off, "But that was just something to make my dad happy again, I mean this…" Jake seemed to struggle for words, "This is a living thing, that will probably change everything. This is something none of us are ready for, my dad is not ready to raise another kid!" Jake started to raise his voice. Clare took a breath,

"But how do you know-" Jake interrupted again,

"My dad can't raise a kid again! Not without my mom! She's dead Clare! Did you know that? She's dead! And my dad is just going on and starting a whole new life without her!" Clare stared at him, bewildered. She knew his mother had passed away when he was a kid but she didn't know he had felt this way. By then Jake was pacing the room clenching his fists. He sat down beside Clare again with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered. He leaned in for a kiss. Clare hesitated but let him. She felt as if she hadn't kissed him in so long. He put his hand at the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss as Clare pushed her face closer to his. Jake's hand started to inch higher up her thigh as the other slid its way down. Clare pulled back suddenly. She wasn't expecting his urgency. Right when she pulled back Jake leaned in again, crushing his face onto hers.

"Clare, I've missed you," He mumbled against her lips. Clare wasn't kissing back at this point; she felt a strange sense running through her body. She needed to get out of there.

"Jake we should stop, our parents are right downstairs," Clare started as she got up from the bed. Jake's hand grabbed for her arm with a painfully tight grip.

"That hasn't stopped us before," he replied hastily as he yanked her back towards him. Clare started to become more nervous. She could feel his fiery grip on her arm even when he had let go.

"Jake, seriously not now," Clare tried again. His face darkened.

"Do you not love me anymore?" he accused. Clare looked at him in disbelief. She stumbled upon her words, "What? No… of course I still love you. I just…"

"Then stop trying to leave me!" Jake practically yelled. Clare begged for her mom or Glen to here them upstairs but there were no signs of the adults showing up.

"Jake I just have homework to do, and I'm tired from the first day back…" Clare started to make excuses.

"You're unbelievable!" Jake spat angrily as he shoved her into his dresser. Clare felt the pain sear against her hip. She winced once and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. She sprinted down the hall and slammed her door shut, locking it. What just happened? She couldn't even think about it. She went to her mirror and pulled up her shirt. As she did she immediately saw the purple skin on her hip. He had caused a bruise. Her boyfriend had hurt her. No, he didn't mean to he was just upset she thought. As she lowered the shirt she noticed his fingerprints on her arms from where he grabbed her. They were turning purple too. What would she tell her mom? She wouldn't. She couldn't. Her mom had enough to worry about with the baby.

"So are you going to tell me already?" Eli questioned impatiently. Adam sighed with a nervous look on his face,

"Alright so-"

"Dude can't you hang out somewhere else?" Drew interrupted Adam midsentence as he came down the basement steps with his girlfriend Katie trailing behind him. Adam blushed and got up from the couch when he saw his brother's girlfriend.

"Come one Eli, we can hang out in my room," Adam mumbled as he ran up the steps. It seemed as if he wanted to get as far away from Katie as possible. Adam denied it but it was pretty obvious he still had feelings for Katie even with his brother dating her. Eli rolled his eyes but followed Adam up the steps to his room.

"I'm getting surgery," Adam blurted once Eli reached his room. A confused expression washed over Eli's face.

"Surgery for what? Are you okay?" Eli questioned. Adam sighed and looked away embarrassed,

"I'm getting surgery… to like be 100% dude…" Adam trailed off. It suddenly dawned on Eli what his friend meant,  
>"Oh… well, that's cool I guess I mean I never really thought of you as a girl anyway," Eli stated awkwardly. The two of them weren't the best at sentimental conversations. Adam looked relieved to hear Eli's words though. Eli decided to change the topic,<p>

"So what's going on with you a Katie?" he asked with his eyebrows moving up and down. A nervous look appeared on Adam's face again,

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"I see the way you gaze at her longingly," Eli teased in a girly voice. Adam laughed,

"I do not!"

"Then I must be imagining your eyeballs popping out every time she's in the room," Eli retorted with his smirk. Adam stumbled over his words,

"M-My eyeballs stay perfectly placed in my skull!" Eli shook his head with a smug look on his face. It was just too much fun teasing people.

"Whatever you say man," he replied with a smile. Adam's eyes suddenly lit up,

"At least I don't have a stalker," Adam mocked referring to Imogen. Eli rolled his eyes,

"I can't control that, I guess it's my boyish good looks and charismatic charm," Eli replied sarcastically. They both started to laugh at their sad loss of love life.

"Maybe you should go for Katie," Eli said in a more serious tone. Adam laughed in disbelief.

"You know she's dating my brother right?" Adam asked.

"I'm aware, but I doubt there relationship will last long it is high school after all," Eli said wisely. Adam shrugged maybe considering it. He did have his eye on Katie first… and maybe once he got a sex change she would give him a chance again.


	3. Secrets

**Updating again… I really don't have a life. I hope you like this chapter whoever's reading this. It starts to introduce drama that is to come later. Please review! Thanks. **

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

The music was blasting from Fiona's bedroom. Imogen sat on her friend's couch patiently waiting for Fiona to get ready for their girls night out. Fiona had proposed the idea and Imogen hesitantly went along with it.

"Alright… so do you love it… or do you love it?" Fiona giggled confidently. Imogen rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Fiona had on something you would more likely where to a night in New York City or a fancy dinner. Imogen looked at her torn jeans and worn combat boots slightly embarrassed.

"It's great…" Imogen trailed off. Imogen felt a bit inferior to the beauty standing next to her but she was comfortable in her own clothes. They were just going to a movie after all.

"Don't worry you can borrow something from me," Fiona offered with a toss of her hair. Imogen shook her head, "Its fine Fiona. I like what I'm wearing," Imogen laughed. Fiona took Imogen's hand and dragged her into her walk in closet.

"I'm sure we can find something for your…style," Fiona said looking Imogen up and down.

"Perfect!" Fiona smiled as she through Imogen a casual black and purple dress.

"Why do you want us to get all dressed up?" Imogen questioned. Fiona raised her plucked eyebrow, "You call this dressed up?" Imogen just laughed again. It was hard sometimes to have a classy rich friend. Imogen took off her tattered t-shirt and threw it on Fiona's bed, and then sliding into the dress. She couldn't help but feel eyes watching her. Imogen felt embarrassed to confront Fiona so she kept her eyes down and turned her bare body away. She heard Fiona walk closer to her.

"Here let me help you zip it," Fiona offered. Imogen's eyes widened,

"No! I got it. It's fine really".

Fiona looked at her weirdly. Imogen's behavior reminded her of Holly J. when they were getting ready for prom. Fiona just shook the thought away.

"Alright… so you ready?" Fiona asked. Imogen nodded and they both headed out the door of the apartment.

Drew sat on the couch next to Katie as he kissed her passionately. She had been over for a while and it was almost time for her to leave so Drew was trying to make the most of her remaining minutes. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. Drew groaned inwardly but reached to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Drew, its Bianca. Do you mind if I come over really quick? I think I left my bracelet in your basement from a few weeks ago," Bianca spoke. Drew rolled his eyes.

"You caught me at a bad time B," he said smiling at Katie as she glared at his phone.

"Ew. I'm guessing you were just making out with your girlfriend…" Bianca scoffed. Drew laughed, "Yeah, and I'd like to get back to that now".

"Well I'm coming over I need to talk to your mom about legal stuff anyway," Bianca snapped before she hung up the phone. Drew sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"_She's_ coming over?" Katie said in disgust. Drew looked in his girlfriend's eyes,

"She just has to grab something she left here and talk to my mom about some stuff. She'll be gone before you know it," Drew said. Katie grumbled to herself and finally stood up and straightened her shirt, "I'll just go now. I had to leave soon anyway". Drew wanted to tell her to stay and hang out with him more but he just nodded and led her to the door. Just as Katie was walking out the door Bianca was getting out of her car.

"Uh… hey Katie," Bianca greeted slowly. Katie just glared at her a walked away. Bianca rolled her eyes and mumbled something while she walked up the stairs towards Drew.

"Why couldn't you have called just a little later?" Drew moaned. Bianca pursed her glossed lips at him and shoved his shoulder as she walked passed into his house. Drew followed her down to the basement and watched her from the stairs as she bent over to look under the couch. Was it wrong that he was checking his ex-girlfriend out? Probably. He looked away as he held in a deep breath.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" Bianca asked with her hands on her hips. Drew licked his lips and walked towards the couch. He started turning pillows and cushions over.

"I don't think it's here B," he said. Was his mind playing tricks on him or did she look even better than usual. Her shiny black hair cascaded down her shoulders and she wore shorts and high heels that showed off her tan legs. Bianca raised her eyebrows at him,

"Are you really checking me out?" Bianca said it more as a statement than a question. Drew's eyes widened at her bluntness, "No! I-I wasn't… I just-" Bianca started laughing,

"That's pretty pathetic. I guess you haven't even gotten to second base with her," Bianca laughed, referring to Katie.

"You don't know anything!" Drew said frustrated. Bianca stopped laughing and walked closer to him.

"I know you want to kiss me right now," she whispered. Drew's hormones were raging. Katie would kill him if she found out and he already made this mistake once last year when he was dating Alli. Bianca's lips were so tempting though. Before he even knew what he was doing he was leaning in to meet her. He stopped himself but before he could say anything Bianca cut him off, "What girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her". Drew recalled her saying the same thing when he was with Alli. Before Drew could stop it Bianca had him pressed against the wall and kissing him with full force. Drew didn't retaliate at first but eventually started to kiss back. He couldn't think about Katie or right from wrong at the moment. It was the then and now and he needed Bianca. He put his hands on her waste and deepened the kiss instantly. Bianca pulled his hair and Drew wanted to moan, but his family was right upstairs. He picked Bianca up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her to a high table near by and rested her so she was above him. They continued to kiss and Bianca shrugged out of her sweater exposing more of her skin.

"Drew? Are you two still down there?" Drew heard his mother call down the steps. Drew jumped away from Bianca immediately. He fumbled with his shirt and hair,

"Yeah we're still down here! We can't find Bianca's bracelet," he answered back.

"Well come up in a few minutes, Bianca can stay for dinner if she wants!" his mother called back. Drew turned to Bianca and saw her pulling her sweater back on a hopping off the table.

"Its fine I have to get going, it's a school night after all," Bianca said with an eye roll. She started to walk away but Drew reached for her hand,

"Wait. What is this," he motioned between him and Bianca, "between us?" Bianca shrugged, "If you want to forget about it then my lips are sealed but if you want more… you know where to find me," she finished seductively as she made her way up the stairs to leave. Drew stared after her, panting like a dog.

"That movie was terrible!" Imogen gasped as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Fiona leaned against her and was still hysterically laughing,

"I know it's like they made it bad on purpose!" The two girls finally composed them selves and they walked down the brightly lit sidewalk.

"Do you want to go get some coffee before we go back to my place?" Fiona asked. Imogen though about it. Honestly she wasn't so sure she wanted to be sleeping over Fiona's apartment. She still felt weird about Fiona checking her out earlier today. Imogen looked at Fiona. Her friend was looking at her expectantly. Imogen sighed,

"Sure lets get coffee, decaffeinated though cause I don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow," Imogen said jokingly. Fiona smiled and took her by the hand to lead her into the near by café. When they entered Imogen noticed Fiona still held onto her hand and she quickly broke away to put her hand in her pocket. Fiona noticed and blushed as she got on line. It's not that she had feelings for her friend she just thought she was semi-attractive… she couldn't help it. Once they ordered their drinks they made their way back to the apartment. Once they finished their drinks Fiona started to get change for bed. Imogen hesitated. Maybe she could get changed in the bathroom. Fiona noticed Imogen's resistance.

"You can get changed in my bathroom if you want," Fiona offered. She couldn't help but think it was cute that Imogen was embarrassed to change in front of her. She had nothing to be self conscious about though, Fiona though; she has a pretty nice body. Imogen got into her pajamas and walked into the bedroom. Fiona was waiting for Imogen in her queen sized bed. Imogen looked surprised,

"Oh… we're sharing a bed?" she tried not to sound nervous. Fiona rolled her eyes,

"Of course! I don't want you sleeping on the couch silly!" she responded with kind enthusiasm. Imogen forced a smile and climbed into the bed. She and Fiona talked for a little while until they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning Imogen awoke with Fiona spooning her. Her face flushed and she crawled out from her grasp. Was this normal when having a lesbian best friend or did Fiona actually have feelings for her? Imogen quickly go changed and started to make them breakfast. She hoped she hadn't led her friend on.


	4. Lies

**Happy New Years! Thanks for the encouragement it totally made my day haha. Another chapter… btw I'm not so much an emogin (Eli and Imogen) or whatever you call it fan. I don't ship the couple so… yeah it may show. Reviews make me SUPER happy… . Enjoy!**

**Lies**

Clare awoke the next day with puffy eyes and a sore body from crying. It was her new routine to falling asleep. She got up slowly and took a shower trying to wash away the memories from yesterday. She went to get dressed and put a long sleeve shirt under her Degrassi polo. She couldn't let anyone see the marks.

"Clare are you almost ready? I have breakfast waiting downstairs!" she heard her mother yell. She didn't respond but walked down to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled. Her mother's brow furrowed.

"Clare you need to eat something or you're going to be brain dead for your morning classes," she replied sternly. Clare rolled her eyes as she took one bite out of her toast. She almost gagged when she saw Jake heading down the stairs with his book bag. He smiled at her as if nothing had happened. She put down her toast and started for the door.

"Wait; let me give you a ride. I'm leaving now anyway," Jake offered. Clare felt her stomach churning, "It's okay, I'd rather walk," she answered cautiously. Jake shook his head, "No, let me drive you".

"Clare take his offer. Have some bonding time with your new brother," her mother added with a smile. Clare clenched her arms around her body. She followed Jake out the door and into his car. She kept her eyes straight ahead as he backed out of the driveway.

"Clare, I'm sorry," Jake said while keeping his eyes on the road. Clare ignored him. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to talk about last night.

"Clare, please talk to me," Jake tried again. She turned her head slowly to look at him.

"Why did you push me?" was all she could manage to say. Jake looked like he was going to fall apart at any second.

"I was angry… not at you. At my dad. Even though I know I shouldn't be. I should be happy for him. I just felt like my old life was slipping away and I didn't want you to also".

"So you hurt me?" Clare practically yelled. She couldn't wrap her mind around his answer. He didn't want her to slip away so he hurt her? How did his mind work exactly?

"I couldn't control myself! My anger just channeled through to you and I'm sorry!" They were parked in the Degrassi lot now. Clare saw tears rolling down her step-brother's face.

"I'm so sorry," he continued as more and more tears flooded his eyes. Clare was hurt too but she couldn't deny his apology. He was hurting and he regretted what he did. Clare had to forgive him. It was the right thing to do. One thought was ringing at the back of her mind though. Wasn't this type of relationship all too familiar? Wasn't this the exact same way Eli had acted before she ended things with him. Clingy, desperate, and broken. Clare shook her head. Eli had bipolar disorder, Jake was perfectly fine. She shut her mind off as she pulled him in for a hug and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

Eli got out of his car and walked towards Adam who was waiting for him by the main entrance.

"Whoa nice ride! Whose car is that?" was the first thing Adam said when Eli reached him.

"It _was _my dad's, but he said it would be mine on the week days for school. No more riding my crappy bike," Eli said happily.

"Nice! So you got your permit back and everything?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah, everything's finally getting back to normal," Eli answered. Adam gave his friend a proud look and they strolled into Degrassi greeting Fiona.

"Hey guys have you seen Imogen?" Fiona questioned. Eli and Adam shook their heads. Fiona just sighed but looked at them with a happy face,

"I think there _may_ be something between me and Imogen! We had a sleepover and if I'm not mistaken I think she gave me some signs…" Fiona said dreamily. Eli's eyebrows shot up, "Really? I didn't know she was into girls…" he questioned.

"Well she didn't exactly say she was but I can just feel it you know?" Fiona responded. Eli chuckled, "No I don't but whatever makes you happy".

"If you really want to make me happy you'll escort me to the dance on Friday," she suggested.

"Why don't you ask Imogen?" he said. His friend had a thoughtful look,

"Do you think that would be too straight forward?" Fiona contemplated.

Eli shrugged, "If you really like her why not take a risk?" Eli said. Fiona smiled at him,

"You're right. But if she's busy or something you'll be my back up date right?" she presumed. Eli rolled his eyes,

"If it means that much to you-"

"Thank you!" and with that she was off.

"Dude! If you're stuck going to the dance I'll be all alone on Friday night!" Adam complained.

"Why don't you come? You could tag along with us… we'll all go as friends," Eli suggested, trying to make his friend feel better. Adam rolled his eyes,

"No thanks. It's awkward enough that you're all BFF with my ex," Adam commented. Eli just shrugged.

Drew sat in his first period class alone dreading when Katie walked into the room. He felt completely guilty of what happened last night but he couldn't ignore that it felt so right. He debated telling Katie, would she break up with him? She had been paranoid from the beginning. He rubbed his temples as his girlfriend walked in.

"Hey," Katie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Drew forced a smile and looked down. Her eyebrows furrowed,

"Everything okay?" she asked. Drew nodded and looked up at her slowly,

"Fine… just a little tired". Katie didn't seem convinced but she let it go as the class started to fill up.

The bell rang and Katie looked back at Drew, who was still avoiding her eyes.

"Walk me to class?" Katie asked sweetly. Drew took a breath,

"I can't, I have to… talk to Adam," Drew lied smoothly as he saw his brother stroll by in the hallway with Eli. He got up from his desk and jogged to meet up with Adam.

"Hey man, can we talk," Drew asked once he reached Adam. His younger brother looked confused but said he'd see Eli at lunch,

"What's up?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone," Drew began. Adam looked even more confused but agreed, "I swear". Drew sighed and started,

"Last night Bianca and I _might_ have hooked up". His little brother's eyes widened,

"You cheated on Katie? With Bianca of all people," Adam lectured.

"Look, I know it was wrong and I don't know if I should tell Katie or just pretend like it never happened," Drew defended.

"And you're positive it was just a one time thing," Adam questioned. Drew sighed,

"I don't know. Bianca offered to keep it a secret and stuff but she also said I could meet her again and…" he trailed off.

"You can't have two women at the same time! How low can you get!" Adam spit in disgust. It wasn't fair that Drew got to date Katie when Adam liked her first, and it wasn't fair that he was ungrateful and cheated on her first chance he got. Drew flinched,

"You're right, I'll end it with Bianca," Drew finished. Adam didn't look him in the eye and just walked away. He loved his brother but seriously, sometimes Drew was the biggest jerk he knew.

Fiona skipped up to Imogen, "Hey!" she greeted happily.

"Whoa, someone's happy," Imogen smiled lightly. Fiona stopped Imogen from walking,

"So the back to school dance is on Friday," Imogen nodded her head, "Would you want to go to the dance… together?" Fiona asked unsurely. Imogen's eyes widened.

"I uh- can't. I'm busy that night. Sorry," Imogen said quickly. Fiona's heart dropped,

"Oh, with what?"

"Um… I have to babysit my younger brother…" Imogen replied. Fiona sighed,

"Oh okay. See you at lunch?" Imogen just nodded and speed walked away. Fiona walked sadly to her other class. She saw Eli sitting at a desk with no one around him. She sighed as she trudged over. Why couldn't Imogen find someone else to babysit her sibling?

"Hey Eli," Fiona huffed as she sat in the seat next to him. He quirked his eyebrow,

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned. Fiona pouted,

"I'm not going to the dance with Imogen," she started.

"Why not?" he asked. Fiona shrugged she didn't feel like explaining. The point was that she wasn't going to have the date she wanted to the dance. She thought this year was going to be _her_ year.

"Well you have me," Eli said, trying to cheer her up. Fiona shook her head,

"You don't have to go with me. I just won't go," she didn't want to force Eli to go with her.

"It's really no problem Fiona," Eli tried again.

"No. It's fine. I'd rather wallow in self pity," Fiona joke, cracking a smile. Eli chuckled and turned his attention towards the class as the teacher walked in. He quickly lost focus as Mr. Perino started to drown on about the history of Egypt. Eli heard a click of the door being open and shut. He turned his head and saw Clare walking in.

"And what is your excuse for being late to my class?" the teacher questioned. Clare sighed, "I'm sorry… I uh- got held up at my locker," Clare stumbled upon her words. Mr. Perino tapped his fingers together, "I'll have to give you a detention. Come here after school". Clare nodded and walked to a seat. Eli watched as she walked past him. She had tired eyes and her lips were chapped from Clare biting them. Or maybe it was because she couldn't stop kissing her boyfriend, Eli thought bitterly. He dropped his eyes as she caught him looking at her. Something caught his attention though. She had a grey blemish on her wrist in the shape of a finger. Eli kept looking to make sure he wasn't imagining this. Clare noticed what he was looking at and quickly pulled down her sleeves.


End file.
